Love & War: Percy and Audrey
by LuBr
Summary: One-Shot. We all know Percy married a girl named Audrey, but how did they meet and got together? Here's a little sneak peek...


**Summary: One-Shot. We all know Percy married a girl named Audrey, but how did they meet and got together? Here's a little sneak peek...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Author's note:This is mt first HP fanfic and english is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

Percy walked inside the Ministry of Magic, saying hello to the people that passed by, although lately it seemed like he didn't know anyone, all the people that used to work at the ministry were being replaced by others that looked like they had definitely been in Slytherin. And there was nothing Percy hated more than Slytherin.

He was heading for the elevators when he heard someone scream. He turned around to see Barbara Mihuff, who he remembered from Howgrats being dragged by the arm by a guard.

"May ask what is that you are doing?" He asked the guard.

The scary looking man turned to him "I'm taking her to interrogation , her mother is muggle-born an she refuses to say where she is hiding"

Percy looked at the girl who looked scared and pleading at him "As far as I know Miss Mihuff is a witch and on top of that she is a employee of the Ministry, so if you must take her to questioning you don't have to use violence"

The man stared at him "Of course Mr. Weasley" The man said although he didn't look to pleased with Percy.

He released the girls arms and only motioned for her to keep walking. As she was leaving the girl looked back at him almost pleading for help. Percy watched her go, getting sick to his stomach for not being able to, or having the guts to do more for the girl.

As he was walking to the elevators someone bumped into him. He looked up to see a very pretty brunette who he remembered from The Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"Sorry" She said.

"No problem" Percy responded turning back to the elevators

He went to his office and as he was taking off his coat, a piece of paper dropped to the floor. He picked it up and read it.

_Meet me at The Leaping Frog Pub at 8pm._

_Come alone_

Percy look around at the empty office, as tough whoever wrote that was there.

He tried to think about who would hand him the note. And then he remembered the brunette that had bumped into him.

* * *

At 8pm Percy arrived at the muggle Pub.

When he entered people stared at him and his clothes. He saw the brunette sitting at a booth and walked to her.

She looked up when he approached "You came"

"I did" He said sitting down "What I want to know is why you gave me this note and how you got pass the protection charms at the ministry with such a souspicious note"

She smiled and Percy realized then how pretty she was. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a muggle pen.

"With this. The way they hate muggle you would think they would use spells to detect muggle stuff, but I guess they are not that smart"

She put the pen back "I'm Audrey, by the way"

She reach out her hand and he shook it "I'm Percy We..."

"Weasley" She said "I know, that's why I called you here today"

"What do you know about me or my family?"

"I know that your younger brother Ron is out there with Harry Potter somewhere trying to save us all and that your parents and brothers are active members of the Order"

Percy stared at her "What is it that you want from me Miss Audrey"

She glanced sideways before speaking "I'm a member of a group that is helping Muggle-borns and their family leave the country. I saw you today with that girl, Weasley, I know that in your heart you see that all this that the Ministry is doing is wrong. I know that you grew-up in a family that has always embraced muggle-borns"

Percy looked down "I know all that my family is sacrificing but I'm not..."

"Yes, you are" She said leaning forward "C'mom Percy, you know what they are doing, killing people, breaking up families. Are you really going to let that continue?"

"I'm sorry Audrey, but I cannot do this" He got up "You don't have to worry, I won't tell the Ministry about your operation"

She smiled at him "I didn't think you would"

He stared at her one more time before leaving.

* * *

The next day Percy was working in his office when Dolores Umbrige walked in. Percy quicle got to him feel "Good Morning Mr. Weasley"

"Good Morning Miss Umbrige, what can I do for you?"

Umbrige sat in the chair in front of him "There's a young woman being questioned today and she wants to to speak on her behalf"

"Who?"

"Penelope Cleanwater"

Percy felt the blood go off his brain "Yes, she was in Hogwarts with me, she is an excellent young woman, Miss Umbrige. I can certainly testify on her behalf"

"But she is a muggle-born, is she not?" Umbrige said with a smile

"Yes, she is but I can assure you that she is not..."

"Mr. Weasley" She said getting up at walking towards him "I understand that you and Miss Cleanwater were romantically involved while in Hogwarts. I know that we all commit our" She paused for a second "teenage rebellion in our days. The ministry doesn't need his employees supporting muggle borns who refuse to sign the registration, even if they shared a history in the past"

"So your saying I'm not allowed to speak on behalf on Penelope"

"Of course not" She said fain alarm "that would be a terrible thing, and against ministry law. What I am saying Mr. Weasley is that you are a Ministry employee aand your job might not be as safe as yu belive to be" She turned to leave before pausing and turning again "Or your family"

Percy watched he go.

He stared at the door for a few more moments before opening his drawer.

He took out the present his father had given to him on graduation day. It was a fancy muggle pen placed inside a leather case.

"A fine muggle tradition between fathers and sons" His father said that day. Percy had put the present inside his drawer and never remembered about it until that day. He took out one of his reports and scribbled something in the bottom and walked to the The Department of International Magical Cooperation.

"Good afternoon Mr. Weasley" The old woman who worked in the front desk said.

"Good evening Mrs. Harington. Is Audrey here?"

"I'm here" She said from a doorway "What can I do for you Mrs. Weasley"

He handed her a report "here is the report on the activities in Romania I was telling you about"

She looked at his hand and then at him before taking it "Thank you'

"Have a good day ladies" he said turning and leaving.

Audrey opened the report and read what he had written in the bottom:

_The Leaping Frog 7pm_

_I want to help_

* * *

When Percy arrived Audrey was already there. When she saw him, she jumped to her feet "I'm really glad you decided to join us Percy"

he nodded siting in front of her "I was tired of watching my family risk everything and not helping" he was looking at his hand s and looked up at her "I need to do something to help"

Audrey nodded "You will Percy. Your help, inside the Ministry can do so much for us"

"But there is someone I need to help first"

"Who?"

"Penelope Clenawater. She is in custody in the Ministry, can we help her?"

Audrey touched his hand and Percy felt the warm of her hand compared to icy cold his were "We will do anything in our power to help your fried."

He nodded "Thank you Audrey"

"We are all in this together Percy" She said "Together is the only way we can get out of the darkness"

He looked into her turquoise eyes and gave her a tight smile "I just hope is not too late"

"Is never too late Percy" She smiled back at him

* * *

Percy gazed outside his kitchen window. It was a chilly Christmas morning and he was the only one up. A cup of coffee in his hand he remembered the day his life changed forever. In every singe aspect.

He then felt two arms circling his waist "What are you thinking about?"

He turned around to face his wife of 10 years smiling at him. She was wearing a long, fluffy green robe and her hair was messy from sleep.

"I'm thinking how lucky I am. How much we have. And that I almost lost that If you hadn't put some senses into me"

Audrey laughed "You were going to come around eventually Percy. I know that"

He bent his head to kiss her when they heard giggles and footsteps running in the second floor.

"Guess is time for Christmas presents" Audrey sighed.

Percy kissed her nose "You go help them with Santa's present first and I'll get the hot cocoa"

"Deal" She turned to leave before stopping "Merry Christmas, honey"`

"Merry Christmas, love" Percy smiled back.

* * *

**Author's note: Please, read and review. I really wish I could elaborate this more, and I might in the future, but right now I can't promise I will. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
